


Sherlolly Snippets

by Webwriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webwriter/pseuds/Webwriter
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles about the detective and the pathologist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Sherlock story, and this chapter’s a Christmassy one. I know it’s a bit late, but late’s better than never, I guess. Some background: This is set during Season 4 (Which airs on Sunday, eek), at Christmas. So, Rosamund is still a baby, and nothing bad has happened to the group (yet). Hope you enjoy.

“Do I really have to wear this?” Sherlock asked John, pulling at the collar of the rather loud Christmas jumper. The consulting detective had been nearly wrestled into the jumper, which had a design of a Christmas pudding and lit up, by his best friend and army doctor.   
“It’s just for the photo.” John assured his friend, still fiddling with the camera. “Then, you can take it off.”  
Mary re-entered the room at that moment, having been in another room, nursing Rosie. The Watson baby was now sleeping calmly against Mary’s shoulder.   
“Are we ready yet?” Mary asked her husband. John’s response, a single note for a few seconds, said that he wasn’t particularly sure. Mary and Sherlock exchanged a look, both looking slightly annoyed by how inept John seemed to be with the camera. However, John’s fumbling with the camera gave the missing member from the picture to arrive. There was a knock on the door. Mary handed Sherlock his goddaughter, then went to answer the door. Seeing how Sherlock reacted to holding Rosie made John smirk, a reaction noticed by Sherlock.   
“What?” Sherlock asked John, who was now back to fumbling with the camera, trying to find how to use the timer function.   
“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” John responded. Before Sherlock could press further, Mary re-entered alongside Rosie’s godmother: Molly. Seeing Molly made Sherlock change his mind about the Christmas jumper. Molly was dressed in classic Molly fashion with jumper, thick coat and a scarf to rival even Sherlock’s signature neckwear. However, while she usually chose single coloured jumpers, mostly for warmth and practicality over fashion, this one was the epitome of Christmas jumpers. Molly’s chest was emblazoned with a reindeer wearing a Christmas hat and wearing a scarf with the words ‘Merry Christmas’ above and below the face of the animal. Sherlock noticed that when both Mary and Molly entered the room, both smiled in reaction to seeing Sherlock holding Rosie. Molly was also laden with bags of gifts, which she promptly dropped where Mary had pointed out. After that, she walked over to Sherlock.   
“Hello.” She greeted. Sherlock smiled in response, not wanting to stir the child in his arms. It struck him previously, that such intent would never have crossed his mind a few years prior, before he had met John, or Molly, or Mrs Hudson, or even Lestrade. No wonder Moriarty would have targeted them: they made Sherlock better. Moving on from his rather macabre train of thought, Sherlock realised that Molly was holding out her arms and asking Sherlock something.   
“May I hold her?” Molly asked, both to Sherlock and to Mary who now stood beside Rosie’s godmother.   
“Of course.” Mary and Sherlock said simultaneously. Careful not to wake Rosie, Sherlock passed the sleeping infant into Molly’s outstretched arms. After Rosie was placed in her arms, Molly held her close. Seeing Moly hold and coo the baby made Sherlock's heart warm; Molly seemed so maternal and loving, as if she were Rosie’s mother herself. Sherlock realised quickly that he was staring at Molly and slightly smiling. He quickly turned his attention to John who had finally got the camera working.   
“Everyone ready?” John asked the other adults. All three nodded. As John did the final set up for the picture, Molly carefully passed Rosie to Mary. John set the timer and quickly moved over to the assembled adults, standing close to Mary and putting his arm around her waist. The picture clicked, and the light on the camera flashed. John then went over to check the photo and smiled at what he saw. Mary carried Rosie over, and reacted similarly. However, when Sherlock and Milly went to see the photo, John hid it from view for whatever reason.   
“It’s a good photo, you don’t have to worry.” Mary assured Sherlock and Molly, which only made the pair’s curiosity grow. However, the two Watsons weren’t letting the two godparents see the photo.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that the pair saw the image. It was Christmas day, and Mrs Hudson was hosting Christmas dinner in the upstairs flat. Alongside Mrs Hudson and Sherlock, attending were the Watsons, Molly, and Lestrade. The meal was over, and they were now exchanging gifts. Alongside their gifts from the Watsons, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade each got a copy of the Watson’s Christmas card and photo. Mrs Hudson smiled at the photo.  Sensing an opportunity, Molly looked over Mrs Hudson’s shoulder. In the photo, unbeknownst to Molly and probably him as well, Sherlock was staring at Molly in the photo, with an expression full of pure adoration. Seeing Sherlock’s expression made the pathologist look at the detective with a similar expression as Sherlock had in the photo. Sherlock, for all his awareness of everything around him, thought that Molly was simply reacting to Sherlock’s Christmas jumper. The Christmas night went on with a warm feel and happy conversations.


End file.
